Illyana Rasputin (MEU)
Illyana Rasputina (Magik) is a teleporting mutant. Biography Early Childhood Illyana is the child of the late Anatoly and Katerina Rasputin. She was born on the Soviet collective farm called the Ust-Ordynsky Collective, near Lake Baikal, in Siberia. When she was 4, her parents died in a warehouse fire, which led to her uncle Nikolai adopting her into his family. She stayed with him, his wife, and his two sons, Piotr and Mikhail Rasputin. Move to America At the age of 6, her family decided to move to America. Her cousin Mikhail, however, stayed in Russia to serve in the military. The Rasputin's settled in Los Angeles, California. After discovering his mutant abilities, Piotr moves to the Xavier Mansion (Sacramento location), leaving his family. Encounter with the Shadow Illyana, at 8, began unknowingly psychically venturing into the Astral Plane, thinking she was just dreaming. She spent weeks doing this until she had her first encounter with Amahl Farouk, The Shadow King. He appeared to her as a young boy, about her age, and he sensed great potential from her. Illyana grew a friendship with him, until he showed his true form and physically kidnapped her. After missing for a few weeks, Illyana learned how to use her abilities to teleport herself out of the Astral Plane. She told her uncle and aunt what happened, afraid, they went to Xi'an Mahn Coy, and she wiped her mind of the events. The Essex Home for Mutant Rehabilitation After her cousin moved to New York to be with the X-Men, her uncle and aunt began putting their stress onto Illyana. Keeping her busy with gymnastics, fencing, and her schooling. Xi'an offered to take Illyana into her school, however they declined. Illyana, now 12, began re-exhibiting her psychic abilities. She started hearing the thoughts of those around her, and having visions of the Shadow King. Her family tried to flee and hide with her, but the Purifiers found them and murdered them, leaving Illyana for last. Using her abilities, Illyana teleported away. She was found days later by the authorities, and sent to an adoption center in Oakland, California. Powers and Abilities Mutant Abilities *'Telepathy': Illyana can read minds or mentally communicate and experience memories and thoughts of others or project her own thoughts. While she was using her hypnotic powers in conjunction with this power against the guards at the Essex secret facility, she herself viewed their memories. When using her power, her irises sometimes glow a dark bluish color, especially when she concentrate it on certain targets. Illyana can also sense the minds and emotions of those around her as she could see Wolfbane's fear and sensed Siryn's panic attack, knowing exactly what happened to her, as if she had seen it directly. She can also manipulate the memory, thoughts, actions, emotions, and senses of others at will, as well as to induce sleep or pain and create illusions without any difficulty. **'Astral Plane Manipulation': Illyana use this ability to construct an elaborate illusion of the Essex secret facility, capable of trapping several people, including several powerful psychics such as Karma and Mirage. Her power over the realm allows her to telekinetically affect the environment, such as immobilizing others, as well as controlling Cypher’s motor skills and forcing him to walk backward. Eventually, she demonstrated being able to forcibly send Shadow King back to the real world. ***'Astral Teleportation': Using her powerful connection to the Astral Plane. Illyana is capable of psychokinetically shunting herself in and out of the Astral Plane. While teleporting herself and/or others, she uses the Astral Plane as mid-point. Abilities *'Skilled Artist' Notes Category:MEU Category:Melody Extended Universe Category:Melody the Movement Category:New Mutants (MEU) Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Astral Projection